prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPC16
, dubbed Practice Makes Perfect in the edited English dub, is the 16th episode of the season Futari wa Pretty Cure, and also the 16th episode of Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis Nagisa struggles to try to understand the school superstar after she believes the girl doesn't like her. Meanwhile, Poisony decides to use Yuka as part of her plan to defeat Pretty Cure. '' Summary In the Dotsuku Zone, the Evil King speaks with the remaining villains. Kiriya asks to be left alone to his own devices for now, claiming that he has his own ways of doing things. Poisony rudely retorts that he is just a child with a big mouth. Evil King goes on to say that with the Cures already possessing two of the Prism Stones, they cannot allow the girls to get any more. Meanwhile, a limousine makes its way to Verone Academy and a pretty girl steps out of it upon arrival. She thanks the driver and heads inside, unaware Poisony was watching her. Nagisa is in the middle of lacrosse practice when she sees everyone losing interest to observe the school superstar as she plays volleyball. The gymnasium is packed with spectators, including the lacrosse team. During the match, the ball flies towards Nagisa, who can hardly react but manages to hit it into the air, then dizzily serve it towards the basketball hoop. She calls it a ''nice shoot and everyone cheers, with Yuka -the girl from earlier- retrieving the ball. The match resumes and Verone wins against the other team, Otakagu. As everyone leaves Nagisa and her friends chat about how impressive Yuka is, especially considering she isn't even on the Volleyball Team. She was only helping out, just as she had done for the tennis club recently. They try to determine which club Yuka actually is in, when Honoka comes by to reveal that she's part of the science club, and has been since she was a first year. Nagisa and Honoka prepare to go when Yuka approaches to apologize for being unable to be there lately. She asks for an update on what she may have missed, then she compliments Nagisa for beautifully handling the situaton from earlier- only to ask that she be more careful next time. She takes off and Nagisa worries that Yuka dislikes her, but Honoka assures her otherwise. The following morning, Nagisa rushes to school and decides to take a shortcut when she notices a limousine behind her. She moves out of the way and spots Yuka in the limo; who after locking eyes with Nagisa quickly ducks down to avoid being seen, then she asks her chauffeur to drop her off at a nearby alleyway so that she can secretly arrive at Verone Academy. She is embarrassed to have her chauffeur drive her to school two days in a row -because she overslept- and she is afraid of what the other students will think of their "Madonna" acting like this. Nagisa continues to rush to school, but unfortunately doesn't make it to class in time and has to clean the blackboard erasers as punishment. After school ends she is joined by Honoka to lend her a hand, and they begin playing around. Yuka is walking by and stops in observation, seeing how much fun they are having. Nagisa asks if she would like to join them after spotting her, but after a moment of consideration she calls it childish and walks away. Nagisa believes Yuka really dislikes her but Honoka doesn't think so; unaware that Yuka is nearby listening to them. She sadly watches them leave a bit later but hurriedly tries to force this away when she sees a fortune telling booth up ahead. The mysterious woman claims to know what Yuka wants, that she wishes to "play around just like an ordinary girl" and she offers to give her a chance, putting Yuka under her control. The mysterious woman puts a Zakenna in Yuka's shadow, which creates several shadow clones that resemble her. They take off as the real Yuka walks away in a daze. At the park, Nagisa and Honoka are walking when they see Yuka. Honoka greets her, but she does not say anything, causing Nagisa to claim she hates her again. After Honoka mentions that she's acting weird, a bunch of other Yuka begin to walk by as the girls stare in disbelief. The Yuka start bothering the park-goers by playing around in the park. Seeing Poisony, they quickly transform into Pretty Cure, but are then surrounded by the many Yuka clones. Poisony tells them that the real Yuka is among the clones, so they risk hurting her if they fight too roughly. Knowing that the Zakenna possessed her shadow, White manages to escape to a nearby garage and flips a switch that turns on the lights in the park, thus vanquishing the shadows. Black is able to find the real Yuka, who is the only one left after the lights turned on, but when Poisony forces the lights off again the clones reappear. Black can still tell which one is Yuka however, so in order to avoid losing her in the crowd she asks White for a marker and draws on her face. White takes the real Yuka away from the other ones, leaving a confident Black to take on the clones. Poisony orders the Zakenna to fuse together, making a giant purple blob-like monster, causing the girls to get stuck in it as they try to fight. The Zakenna tries eating them but they perform Marble Screw from inside the Zakenna to destroy it. After Poisony takes off the girls quickly run to Yuka's side to check on her, then leave her there to avoid shocking her too much. The following day at school, Nagisa asks if Honoka thinks the scribbles she drew on Yuka are gone by now, and after picturing it she begins laughing. Honoka is dismayed because as it turns out Yuka was nearby, and she gets very flustered and runs away under the belief the marker is still visible. This causes them to both laugh. Major Events *Verone Academy's 'Madonna,' Odajima Yuka makes her first appearance Characters﻿ Cures *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White Mascots *Mepple *Mipple Villains *Poisony *Kiriya *Ilkubo *Evil King *Zakenna Secondary Characters *Odajima Yuka *Kubota Shiho *Takashimizu Rina Trivia * The Singaporean English title of the episode is Stressed Out! It's Not Easy Being a Superstar. * Muromachi is the surname of Yuka's chauffeur. * In the 'next-episode' preview for this episode, Honoka admires Yuka for being a 'Madonna,' to which Nagisa replies . Dub Edits * In the English Dub, the clubs that Yuka/Emma belong to are slightly changed from the original context. ** In the original, she was part of the tea ceremony club. The dub changed that to her being the president of the 'Japanese Cultural Society'. ** In the original, she was part of the wind instrument club. The dub modified that to her playing in the school band. ** In the original, she was part of the English conversation club. The dub change it to her 'debating' at one of the school's 'public speaking competitions'. * Her chauffeur is named Humphery Errors *When Nagisa says that they cannot let Poisony get away, the top part of her shirt is purple. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure episodes